Evidence Against
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Five instances that show the evidence against Light and one to show that, in the end, it never really mattered at all. LightxL


A/N: My first DN fic! I'm not sure I've got L's inner voice down yet but the idea of this type of fic came to me at work and nearly had me chopping a finger off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters- they both belong to two people with obscenely hard to spell names.

Evidence Against

Summary: Five instances that show the evidence against Light and one to show that, in the end, it never really mattered at all. LightxL

* * *

Evidence Against

-I-

Light Yagami had a god-complex. Kira had a god-complex. Not that that was the hard evidence L needed to prove without a doubt that Light was Kira but it was a start. Really though, it wasn't so much that Light was unrightfully arrogant- he had many accomplishments to be proud of and a bright future ahead of him (if he wasn't Kira…or wasn't caught) but the way that other people _revered_ Light tickled L's instincts. It wasn't so much that Light was the suspicious one this time- it was more so the reactions of the people around them at the idea of Light being Kira that was suspicious. They acted as if…as if believing Light could be _anything _but _innocent _was blasphemy. As if it was an act against _God_……

-II-

Light hated to lose. Not that this was a peculiar trait to have- L held his own dislike of not winning the game- any game. From their first meeting at the university, they had competed for top marks with no visible winner. That had irked both men something fierce. After L had decided to let Light join the investigation, they had spent every spare moment, every break, competing. Chess, Checkers, Poker and on one very strange occasion Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Each of them battled to the end, always coming out in a stalemate. Although, Mastuda was the undisputed champion of Rock, Paper, Scissors. And while this hatred of loosing was a point against Light in the Kira case, L couldn't help but admire his suspect's stubborn tenacity to win.

-III-

Light didn't really like him. Not that this was very much evidence against him in the case- over half the people who had met L didn't really like him. But _Light_ had no problem mocking the famous detective for his inability to grasp the simple concept of Goldfish. Light also had no problem calling him an idiot, a moron and a freak when he was frustrated. L rather liked their spirited debates though- it was very rare that someone could get a point on him and Light made it his mission to usurp L on more than one occasion. L couldn't help but like that Light kept him on his toes.

-IV-

Light was an established actor. He was trying to prove his innocence, smiling gently and trading barbs with L, like they were kindergarten best friends in one breathe before smacking him on the back of the head- and on a few memorable occasions beating the crap out of him- in the next. L was in awe of his seamless ability to charm and threaten people as Light pleased……. Even L himself.

-V-

Light was simply _too perfect_. Too good, too innocent, too pure. It wasn't as if L hadn't ever met good people in his life- they police officers toiling away behind him were proof of that- but no one had even come _close_ to the image Light projected. Aizawa had his temper, Matsuda his foolishness and even Yagami-san his tendency to choose his work over his family; the point was all these good men had flaws and vices. _Light had none_. He was the perfect son, the perfect student and the perfect boyfriend. Even Watari- or Quillish Whammy as he was also known- had taken in orphans and used their thirst for approval against them. All these men swung on the pendulum of good and evil, exactly in that indescribable middle zone. The grey area of life. Their capacity for bad could only swing as far as their capacity for good and those everyday flaws kept them balanced. Light, L knew, could very well indeed have a large capacity for good- for justice and morality- but it was his capacity for evil that L was calling into question.

-I-

His skin looked like someone had tried to polish it with gold- rub on, rub off- until the color was smooth and like that of the lightest of precious metals. Just a hint of something otherworldly shone on Light's skin- golden like the stands in his dark brown hair. Sleeping, L could almost believe this being was innocent- that it wasn't _Kira_ hiding behind those playfully mocking sienna eyes but Light, his _Raito_ ……

The chain between their naked bodies glinted under the moonlight, not reminding L of his past suspicions or his theories but of his more fanciful, romantic dreams of love and justice. He had found his match in the soul of the sleeping body beside him, wasn't it only right that he chain that discovery to him, lest it become lost forever?

The Death Note was gone, Kira had stopped killing and Light had already agreed to work for L- to be with L- as soon as they closed the investigation down and moved on. It was over, not quite finished but certainly at its close. Ryuk's cackle had faded into silence as L watched the recording of his suspect- _his Kira_**Raito**- burning that black covered book. The edges curled up and burned in the fireplace as innocence was reborn in Light's sinful eyes. And L found it hadn't really mattered after all, if Light was Kira, as the only evidence against him was turned to ashes.

* * *

A/N: Hm, I'm not completely sure I like this. I was stuck between ending it with L or Light dead or Near watching L burn the taping of Light burning his Death Note. –flails- This came out instead.

Please R&R! Let me know how you like it!

S. Tangerine


End file.
